Emotions (Being Rewritten AGAIN)
by Vulcanlover12
Summary: Sky Lorion was an orphan, living with her older brother until she moved to San Francisco with her boyfriend. Shortly after she joined Starfleet and quickly excelled to being a Commander. What will happen when she is assigned to the U.S.S. Enterprise and she meets a certain half-Vulcan? [Post Into Darkness] {{{THEME SONG FOUND! The Only Exception by Paramore!}}}
1. A Sad Beginning

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry that I've hardly been active lately, but just so busy with school and rewriting Emotions, AND writing the sequel! So it'll be a while before you get anything except reader inserts...**

_"You don't have to smile to be happy; you don't have to cry to be sad; you just have to have a heart to care."_

**-Prologue-**

Starships. They were mostly considered to be tools, mere machines that only allowed man to go deeper to space. But not all people thought this, including Kevin Lorion. He always thought of a starship as a union: a union for people across the galaxy to unite and work together for a common goal: going boldly where no man has gone before.

This was true in a way, but Kevin Lorion thought of things that a normal person would simply snap their fingers and throw away. Whenever someone was murdered and showed on the news, he would wonder why the victim had been killed by the murderer.

Kevin Lorion was mostly a normal man: he worked in Starfleet on a starship, the _U.S.S. Expedition_ as the Captain with his wife Lanna-Lee Lorion as his First Officer. They had met in the Starfleet Academy; he was training in Command, she in Science.

They were inseparable, always being with each other when they had the time. When they got assigned to the _Expedition_, they were overjoyed. On the day of the ship's departure, Kevin Lorion proposed to Lanna-Lee, and she ecstatically agreed.

Shortly afterwards, only a year to be precise, Lanna-Lee became pregnant. Kevin was overjoyed at this and he happily journeyed through the pregnancy with the love of his life. With every step and turn he had a smile on his face.

Then the day came. Lanna-Lee went into labor and Kevin stood next to her the whole time, holding her hand and encouraging all the way. Lanna-Lee Lorion finally gave birth to a very small girl.

Kevin held the softly-crying infant in his arms. "What should we name 'er?" he asked a very weary-looking Lanna-Lee.

The new mother rested her head against the large plush pillow, "Hm…I don't know. What do you think?"

Kevin looked down at his newborn daughter, "I think we should name her…Sky. Sky Ashley Lorion."

Lanna-Lee smiled, her eyes still closed. "That's a perfect name for a perfect child and possibly future Starfleet icon."

The happy day did not last long however, because the temporary treaty with the Klingon Empire was still flimsy. A Klingon war bird began an attack on Starbase 16, and Starfleet Command ordered that the _Expedition_ go and defend one of the most crucial starbases to the Fleet.

Kevin persisted that the _Expedition_ was only an exploration vessel, but the Council argued that it was their only option for the _Expedition_ was the closest ship to the Starbase. Reluctantly Kevin issued warp seven and the starship was there in a matter of seconds.

The sight of the base was horrible: the Klingon ship had already retreated, leaving mostly debris behind. Kevin leaned forward in his chair, his eyes flicking over the remains searching for anything that would mean survival for the people of the starbase.

Nothing. Not a sign of life anywhere.

Kevin turned to his communications officer, sadness obvious in his eyes, "Lieutenant, notify Starfleet as to the circumstances of the attack."

Just after he finished speaking, the science officer whirled her head around, "Captain! Klingon vessel decloaking! They're arming to fire!"

Kevin turned just in time to see the Klingon war bird floating menacingly in front of them fire three photon torpedoes. The ship was hit.

The communications officer was frantically pressing buttons, as well as the rest of the bridge members. Said officer turned his head to Kevin, "Captain, they're hailing us!"

"On screen," Kevin replied going into full captain's mode.

The main viewing screen flashed onto a young Klingon's face, his dark-nearly auburn-skin was barely visible in the dim light that was in the Klingon's bridge (and ship in general).

"Why good greetings this is, Captain. Kevin Lorion, is it?" he said in Standard.

Kevin replied, "And to whom am I speaking?"

"You are speaking to Captain Cheflir. Just call me Cheflir," the Klingon replied.

Kevin narrowed his eyes, "I do not think so Captain. What was your purpose in attacking Starbase 16?"

The Klingon suddenly looked angry, "Captain Lorion, we did not attack the Starbase, they attacked US!"

"Now why would a Starbase vessel attack you?" Kevin asked sarcastically.

The Klingon's face was now contorted with seething rage, "Captain, you _will_ surrender to us, or I will destroy your ship along with her crew. You have thirty earth-minutes."

The screen blacked out back to the view of the war bird. Kevin's eyebrows furrowed and he let out a quiet sigh. How was he going to get out of this one? What about Lannna-Lee and Sky? He shook his head; he couldn't think about them right now.

"Captain? What're we going to do?" asked an Andorion lieutenant who sat at the helm.

"Lieutenant, notify the closest Starship to this location. Tell them to come quickly: they will find escape shuttles with the crew of the _Expedition _inside."

"Captain-"

"Do it Lieutenant!" Kevin snapped. "Ship on Red Alert, now!"

"Y-yes sir."

The ship went into Red Alert and Kevin took in a shaky breath, "Lieutenant, open a ship-wide channel."

"Yes sir."

"This is Captain Lorion: this ship will be found in debris when the nearest starship comes to rescue this crew. Go into ship-wide evacuation, this is not a drill. I repeat, this is not a drill."

Kevin knew it was a bad choice: who wouldn't? But it was for the better in his mind. Then suddenly the Klingon's face appeared on the screen again.

"Fifteen minutes, Lorion. What'll you do?"

Kevin hid his emotions under his face: a trick he learned from an old friend he met at a council meeting once. "I will not surrender."

The Klingon 'tsk'ed before looking Kevin straight in the eye, malice burning on his face. "Then this will be your death Captain."

Unexpectedly the _Expedition_ rocked to the side, sending a few of the bridge members from their seats. The ship was somehow being ripped apart from the inside.

"Lieutenant! Order a ship-wide evacuation now!"

The ship went into panic. Crew members flooded the hangar bay as they all filed into the shuttles.

Meanwhile, the captain went to the medical deck, heading straight to his wife's recovery room. Only one thing was on his mind: his family's escape.

He immediately told Lanna-Lee the situation and nearly dragged her and baby Sky to the hangar deck. He shoved them into one of the crafts and latched the doors before she could protest. The shuttles departed one-by-one, but the Klingons knew this would happen. They were prepared.

They completely destroyed the _Expedition_, taking the captain and several other crew members that didn't make it down with her.

Then they began to shoot down all of the shuttles, making them explode into sparks that were sucked into the dark black space.

It was only the shuttle that contained a now crying Lanna-Lee and surprisingly quiet Sky that was left. Grief-stricken, Lanna-Lee committed suicide with one of the instruments inside.

The baby Sky was still not crying.


	2. Painful Greetings

**-Chapter 1-**

Shortly after the destruction of the _U.S.S. Expedition_, the _U.S.S. Kelvin_ found the shuttle craft. Little baby Sky was the only one left out of her entire crew. George Kirk was the one who had found the shuttle, detecting it and bringing it aboard.

Shortly after the _Kelvin_ was destroyed by Nero and Sky was taken to Earth. Her father's parents took her in, raising her with her six year-old adopted brother Ryan. When Ryan was eighteen, he moved to Colorado with his girlfriend Amy and fourteen year-old Sky with him.

Sky had always wanted to join Starfleet: she gained the aspect of wanting to be in space from both of her parents. She would gaze out at the stars at night and draw the dark sky in sketchbook after sketchbook. She also drew different races; Vulcans, Klingons, Andorians, Tellarites, and pretty much everything else.

She wrote theses and reports on different special theories, ranging from Warp Travel to negotiation with other races.

She was always curious about Vulcans; why they based their knowledge on logic only, their smooth language, their history, their cultures, everything. She knew that when she went to the Academy someday that she'd take a class on Vulcan: maybe even meet one!

When she was eighteen, the legal age of joining Starfleet Academy, she immediately applied. Two nerve-wracking weeks passed and the reply finally came in the mail: she was accepted.

Sky was ecstatic, all the while packing her things. Ryan and Amy both encouraged her to go and be whatever she desired and Sky happily complied. Sky went to Denver, where the shuttles that were headed to San Francisco were docked, waiting for the new recruits to come.

When Sky boarded her shuttle, she saw there were only five other people there, four of them being men ranging from eighteen to thirty five. The only woman sat alone in the back corner, playing with her long brown hair.

Sky instantaneously made friends with the girl, who introduced herself as April Ranford. April was aiming to be in the Science Division, working in the labs of a starship. Sky told her she wanted to be in the Science Division as well.

When they got to San Fran they decided to get an apartment together and share the fee. Sky unpacked her things in her room, the second one in the apartment.

* * *

Closing the last drawer of her dresser, Sky wiped the sweat from her brow. "That took longer than I expected," she stated to herself as she turned in a three-sixty view of her new home.

Various newspaper clippings and theses covered the walls, some being hers, others from famous professors and researchers. Then she looked at the framed pictures on top of her dresser. Some of them were of her, her adopted brother, and grandparents, while others were older pictures of her parents.

Sky picked up one, the one that was taken on the day of her birth: Lanna-Lee still lay in the biobed with baby Sky in her arms and Kevin looking down at both of them. Sky gave a sad smile and wiped away the tear that slipped from her eye.

"Sky! Come on! You promised you'd take me to dinner!" April's voice rang out from down the hall.

"I'm coming! Don't get your panties in a bunch!" Sky called back, grabbing her backpack and running down the hall.

April was waiting with her arms crossed; when Sky came within sight, April rolled her eyes. "You could bother to look a bit nicer."

Sky was wearing a purple plaid button-up shirt tucked into a pair of boot-cut blue jeans, old leather boots, with a gold necklace with an emerald in the middle that used to be her mother's. Her coffee-colored leather jacket and army-green backpack slung over her shoulder topped it all off.

Sky rolled her eyes in return, "Well you're the one who's rushing me."

April sighed, "At least put your hair up."

Sky simply pulled her hair up into a ponytail and gave April a smug look, knowing she had won that round. April huffed and they both went to the entrance of the apartment building, April hailing a hover-taxi with ease.

The warm summer sun kissed Sky's tan skin while she looked out the window of the hovercraft. The buildings grew taller as they went, the taxi passing people: humanoids and humans all alike. Peaceful. Not a quarrel in sight. But Sky should know best that peace does last long.

Once the taxi stopped, Sky paid the fee and she and April entered a bar (Starfleet cadets favored this café however, and those cadets would include someone that would be of importance to Sky in the future).

Sky and April ordered their food of choice: pasta for April and a ham sandwich for Sky. Sky paid and they sat down in a secluded corner, away from everyone else. They conversed about what they thought the Academy would end up being like and April kept pointing out cute guys in the bar, much to Sky's annoyance.

"You see that dirty-blonde over there in the corner? With the blue eyes and command shirt?" April pointed to said man, who was sitting with five other people, all in Starfleet judging by their uniforms.

Sky rolled her eyes, "For the last time, April, I'm not interested in any guys; at least not for the time being. And I probably won't date until I've finished in the Academy, so leave me alone."

April shrugged innocently and went back to her pasta, obeying Sky's request. Sky's eyes drifted around the café as she bit into her sandwich. Then her eyes caught with someone else's. Warm, chocolate-brown eyes gazed into her blue-gray, almost silver ones.

Sky quickly looked away, staring at her food in her hands, avoiding those hypnotic eyes. Then fate just had to hate her.

Three very drunken men stumbled over to Sky and April's table. The leader (who had a very unpleasant-looking scar running over his eye) ungracefully crossed his arms and glared at Sky. "You took our table," he said, deep voice slightly slurred due to the intake of alcohol.

Sky looked up at him, her right eyebrow reaching towards her hairline. "I don't see your name written here," she said, glancing around the smooth wooden surface.

One of the leader's goons piped up, voice just as slurred as his leader. "Jus' get outta here an' we'll let ya leave unscathed," he growled with a strong Australian accent.

Sky tipped her soda back and finished it before setting it down on the table with a loud tap. "Who said we're goin' anywhere?" she stated with a masked threat in her eyes.

April glanced from the men to Sky nervously. "Come on Sky, let's just out of here," she said grasping Sky's wrist gently and trying to pull her towards the exit, April having stood up a few moments ago.

Sky gave April a look that said 'Wait for me,' before standing completely and going up to the leader toe-to-toe. She looked him directly in the eye, "I'm not looking for trouble."

The leader smirked and pushed Sky back a few paces, "Well I am."

Sky felt her anger start to boil up inside her; her control was slipping. Sky turned to the direction of the exit but was cut off by the final goon, who sneered with a glint in his eyes. Sky knew the men were coming closer to her: she glanced at them through her peripheral vision and inhaled a deep breath, preparing for what she knew was coming.

It happened so fast Sky thought the world went into slow-motion. The leader threw the first punch, aimed for her neck vertebrae. Sky quickly ducked and the punch ended up landing the last minion's jaw. Sky quickly punched the second man in the stomach, sending him a few feet back for a few seconds.

Sky then turned to the last man, whose jaw already started forming a bruise and kicked him in the side, successfully knocking him into a table which fell with a loud clatter. Sky whirled to the leader a second too late; his giant fist cuffing her chin harshly.

Sky fell backwards onto the floor: she sat up slowly, eyes shooting daggers at the leader as she touched the tip of her finger to her lower lip. She pulled it away and saw the scarlet blood smeared across it and her eyes returned to the leering man.

"Alright; ya wanna play like that, huh?" she asked menacingly, effectively making the man's eye widen in fear.

And in one swift motion Sky leaped from the tile floor and mercilessly kicked the man in the balls who in return howled with pain. He staggered to the floor, painfully holding his privates. Sky went to kick him in the side when someone put their hands on her shoulders. Thinking that it was one of the minions, Sky spun around and sucker-punched the figure.

The black-haired man stumbled back before holding his bleeding nose. Emerald-green blood trickled from his fingers as he regained his composure. Sky's eyes widened as she saw his blue Starfleet shirt: two silver bands wrapped around the wrists of his sleeves with the Science and Medical Division insignia glinting in the dim light. Two bands meant First-Officer.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sky exclaimed slapping her hurting hands over her bloody mouth. Her eyes widened as she saw the same chocolate-brown eyes from earlier.

"Spock, you okay?" the dirty-blonde that April had pointed out came rushing over with another man.

Sky lowered her hands and bowed her head in shame, her chin resting on her chest. "Hitting a senior officer is an offence, I apologize."

"You were defending yourself, it is an understandable mistake," the man called Spock said, his monotone voice was commanding.

April came running over with a worried expression on her face. "Are you alright Sky?" she asked. She took Sky's chin in her hand and turning her face up so April could get a better look at Sky's split lip. "I'm going to kill them," she muttered.

"There's no need, they're already out cold. And I think that one guy's going to have bruises where the sun doesn't shine for at least a week," the brown-headed hazel-eyed man said from checking the drunken men.

"Thanks Bones." The dirty-blonde looked at Sky with slight admiration in his blue eyes, "You took down three men twice the size of you and knocked them to next week. What is your name? I'm James Kirk by the way; you might've heard of me."

Sky rolled her eyes at his attempt at flirting with her. "I'm Sky Lorion. This is April Ranford, my best friend. We're, uh, gonna start in the Academy this year."

Jim smiled, "Well that's wonderful! Spock here is going to be teaching while my baby gets repaired."

Sky raised an eyebrow, "'Your baby?'"

"The _Enterprise_. She's my pride and joy: she's got the best crew Starfleet has to offer," Jim replied, puffing his chest out slightly.

Sky nodded and turned towards the exit once again. "It was nice meeting you. Oh," she looked at Spock again, "sorry again for uh, sucker-punching you." And with that, Sky and April left the building, leaving three fascinated men behind.


	3. School Welcome

**A/N: Hi! Before you read the chapter, I'd like to give a shout out to my friend ThrashLikeAMechanic for drawing this wonderful fanart! Here's the link (and since Fanfiction is a butt I'll just write it out): www dot thrashlikeamechanic dot tumblr dot com. Please check it out! And yes, fanart is welcome. Please Review!**

-Chapter 2-

"Dang it! Stop moving or I'll use twenty-first century alcohol!" April snapped to a writhing-in-her-seat Sky.

April had nearly dragged Sky back to their apartment, ordering her to sit on the island's barstool in the kitchen. They'd had a very long banter but eventually Sky quieted down.

Sky huffed and crossed her arms like a two year old. April sighed and pulled the skin-mender device away from Sky's lip. "Do you want it to get infected?" she asked with annoyance.

"No."

"Then sit still and let me mend it!" April continued to mend Sky's lip. Sky puckered her bottom lip slightly, continuing the sulking act. "Oh quit sulking, I'm doing this for your own good."

Finally April finished and Sky nearly sprinted out of the kitchen to get away from 'the woman with a torture device', as she put it. April just chuckled at her childishness and put the first-aid kit away in the drawer under the counter.

Sky collapsed onto the plush couch and flipped on the TV, thinking about her encounter at the bar. The three men from the _Enterprise_ seemed familiar somehow, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Just then as if fate planned it, the TV came on with 'Breaking News' with an interview with the 'World Famous' Captain James T. Kirk.

Not noticing it at first Sky flipped to another channel. Sky thought about the quick news reel and quickly flipped back to the news. The interview had just started and there he was: Jim Kirk from the bar. And that other man with the green blood and monotone voice was there with him. Wasn't his name Spock?

"…well I always say that there is no such thing as a No-win scenario," Jim said with a laugh. Spock just sat beside his captain and answered the questions accordingly.

April came into the living room and saw the interview. She watched it for a moment before turning to Sky, "Isn't that the same guy from the bar?"

Sky nodded and then let out an 'oh' of realization, "That's where I heard their names before!" She slapped the palm of her hand to her forehead.

April nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I heard that they stopped that Khan guy that blew up the library in London."

Sky stood and stretched her sore muscles. "I'm going to get a shower. Bar fights sure tucker you out," she said as she walked down the hall to her bedroom.

She walked into the bathroom that connected to her bedroom and stripped completely. She turned on the sonic, then switched it to shower mode. Not many people preferred the shower mode but Sky couldn't stand the sonic.

The hot water cascaded down her smooth tan skin, relieving her tense muscles and worn nerves. Sky thanked whatever deity above her that showers existed. Sky started to sing as she bathed herself and scrubbed her shoulder-length golden-brown hair with scented shampoo and conditioner.

"_Lam dadi doo ladi ladi…_

_Maybe it's just all in my head,_

_Maybe I'm just wrong,_

_But I think I see you lookin' lookin',_

_I think I see you lookin' lookin' at me._

_My head goes behind my heart,_

_Because I'm always leaping ahead,_

_Without lookin',_

_Just like I am with you._

_Maybe maybe maybe after this is all over over,_

_Could you think of me before you go under under?_

_Lam dadi doo ladi ladi…"_

Sky drifted off as she turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a fluffy white towel around her and stepping into her room. She pulled on a pair of shorts and an undershirt: she wrapped her hair up in the towel and lay in her bed.

She picked up the novel she was reading from her nightstand and opened the book to where the bookmark was placed. Her eyes took in every word as they scanned over the pages, with the glow of light from the lamp lighting the pages with fire.

After reading about five chapters Sky called it a day, placed the bookmark on the page she stopped, and placed the book on her nightstand once again before turning the light off and falling asleep.

_(Two Months Later)_

Sky grunted as the steady beeping of her alarm clock blared in her ears. She slapped it angrily and yanked the sheets over her head, firmly closing her eyes and trying to relax enough to go back to sleep.

"SKY!"

Sky let out a yelp and attempted to scramble out of the burrito of sheets around her before utterly collapsing onto the carpeted floor with a loud grunt. "What?!" she yelled at her laughing roommate.

"Only an hour before Academy time!" April left with a smirk plastered across her face.

"Oh crap!" Sky yanked the sheets off of her and quickly stripped down and leaping into the sonic and taking the fastest shower she could manage before pulling on her Starfleet Academy uniform. She grabbed her satchel and slapped on some light makeup before running and meeting April outside the door.

* * *

"Alright, this is it: we're now entering the longest four years of our lives," April said somewhat wistfully. Sky punched her shoulder lightly, "Hey, it'll be better than high school." April huffed and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, maybe."

Sky was practically bouncing by the time they entered the auditorium: Admiral Barnett stood at the podium as all the new and old students alike sat in all of the seats. Once everyone was settled down, he tapped his microphone. "Hello? Testing, testing. Can anyone hear me?"

The crowd chuckled a little before Barnett continued, "Well, welcome to Starfleet Academy! Some of the best and brightest students come from around the world to join together and work on their dreams.

"Sometimes there are people who are born naturals at their specific divisions, but then there's the people who can't work their own PADDs. Even some who cheat on the Kobayashi Muru manage to become starship captains."

Another chuckle went through the crowd. Barnett chuckled himself this time, remembering very well the court trial he'd held in the very room they were in only two years ago.

"There is a specific person to each designated group that everyone will go with to their first classes. Please succeed in your classes so we can all go boldly where no man has gone before!"


	4. Hallway Acquainting

**A/N: Hi: I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long but I was lazy! Please forgive me!**

-Chapter 3-

One month had passed by steadily: Sky progressed through her classes easily and efficiently. She studied hard and her grades matched her efforts. She'd decided to go into the Science Division, narrowing down what she decided she wanted to be: a biochemist and biologist.

In biology she learned about all of the species known to the Federation throughout the years. Many of which she'd already memorized their cultures, phycology, and anatomy. Biochemistry was a little more entertaining for her, because she'd never really studied chemistry in the first place.

Sky was walking towards her second class in the morning when she bumped into a brick wall. She stumbled to the ground on her rear, her books and papers flying everywhere. She looked up and was about to make a sharp remark when she saw who it was.

"Oh, hello Professor Spock. I didn't see you there," she hastily climbed to her feet and started picking up her papers. Spock kneeled to help her and she glanced up at him confusedly.

"My first class is fifteen minutes from now," he stated, voicing her thoughts.

Sky nodded and she continued picking up her things when Spock fingered the pages to her thesis of the differences and similarities of Vulcans and Romulans. He scanned the first page and looked up at her. "You are very thorough with your report, Ms. Lorion," he said with ever-so-slight admiration in his voice.

Sky blushed slightly and ducked her head. "Uh, th-thank you; it's really a compliment coming from you, Professor. You being half-Vulcan and a successful commander in Starfleet," she stuttered.

"I am only acknowledging your illustrious ability to thoroughly research and write such a report as this," he amended moving to his feet. Sky followed and held her books close as she awkwardly stared down at the cover to the one on the top.

"Would you prefer me carry your books to your next class?"

Sky looked up at him, a soft pink blush still staining her cheeks. "Oh, uh, you don't have to do that: I can manage," she replied, a bit surprised that he was even offering her the help.

"I insist, the fault was mine for crossing my path with yours," he persisted politely.

Sky finally nodded submissively. "Okay. My next class is with Professor Watson, xenolinguistics," she continued down the hall, Spock following her with long strides.

"May I ask a personal inquiry?" Spock asked, continuing the conversation.

"Sure," she replied. What would Spock want to know of her?

"One month ago in the tavern, in which you fought the three Starfleet cadets; how did you manage to defeat them so easily?"

"They were Starfleet cadets? Man, I bet they weren't security," Sky started with a laugh. "Well, I'm a black belt in Karate, and my brother taught me CQC when I was five, so I guess instinct just kinda took over." She chuckled as she remembered the men's expressions as she whipped their butts.

Spock nodded to the new information. "And who is your brother?" he queried, mostly out of his newfound curiosity for the young cadet.

"Ryan Alexander Lorion, living in Colorado with his girlfriend Amy Lorion," Sky listed off like it was nothing.

They finally reached Sky's destination and she took her books from Spock. "Thank you for the help, Professor; I appreciate it," she said with a small smile.

As she turned to enter the room Spock spoke out. "I never received your own name, Cadet. May I inquire as to what it is?"

She turned her head to face him again and smiled wider, her blue-gray eyes twinkling. "It's Sky: Sky Lorion." She gave him a subtle wink before the door shut quietly.

Spock tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow somewhat. "Sky…Lorion. Fascinating."

And with that statement said, he left.

* * *

Sky mentally cursed as her pencil tip broke with a quiet snap. She muttered as she clicked the mechanical eraser, thus pushing more lead out of the hollow tip. She continued to write what the professor said furiously. Letters formed words and words formed sentences, filling up the pages of her notebook as he spoke.

The other students in the large room were either yawning, sleeping, or listening scarcely. But not Sky: she was listening as if her life depended on it (in a way it did, considering that this was going to be her career for the rest of her days).

After assignments were given Sky picked her books up once again and exited the room wordlessly. That was her last class for the day and she was finally free once she finished studying. She walked out of the lobby and smiled when she saw April waiting impatiently for her.

"Did you have a nice day?" Sky asked innocently, continuing walking once April caught up with her.

April snorted and crossed her arms as the sun was slowly starting to get covered up with misty clouds. "Well, for one thing some idiot decided to start a fight in the cafeteria at lunch while you were in your 'mind palace'," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, I like that show!" Sky protested at the use of the term. "And plus, if I knew how to do that then I'd already have one, so bug off."

"And then one of the professors had to come and break it up, making all of clean up the cafeteria so we were late for class," April continued as if Sky didn't interrupt her.

Sky tilted her head slightly. "Which professor?" she inquired curiously.

"It was that Vulcan dude; I forgot his name already..."

"Spock."

"What?"

"His name is Spock."

An awkward silence ensued as they paused for a hover-taxi to take them home. Sky bit her lip before sighing. April smirked at her reaction and elbowed her gently after they sat down inside the hover-taxi. "Why are you smirking?" Sky asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

April smirked wider and looked out her window pretending to hum a tune. Sky narrowed her eyes further and she raised an eyebrow.

"April."

"Hmm?"

"Get those thoughts out of your head now."

"But I wasn't-"

"Now."


	5. AN PLEASE READ!

**A/N: Okay, I know you people are going to kill me with the chance of seven hundred twenty-six point fifty-nine percent, but I'll say it anyway.**

**I'M REWRITING THIS AGAIN!**

**I'm sorry but I'm just not happy with this version. I'll keep this version up here anyway for future reference and stuff but I'll follow the movie plot lines. (I didn't do it the first time cuz I was lazy...)**

**And then I'll get on with my own plot ideas after I do Star Trek 2009 and Into Darkness. So yeah, I apologize for the inconvenience and I know I'm a jerk for doing this but...sorry.**

**It's only human that I apologize.**

**I'll post another AN when I finish this other story.**

**(Please check out the original version to this as well, if you want to see horrible writing! Yay!)**


End file.
